Locked Doors Suck
by ChiVellie12
Summary: RETURNED! Riku rapes Sora one night while Roxas is locked in the bathroom, and it Roxas would like none other than to see Axel kick his ass for it. But Sora claims he can handle the situation so Roxas promises not to tell. Will Roxas be able to hold his promise once Axel starts getting suspicious?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The Rape

Roxas was so happy that he had beat Sora to the house because he was just about ready to throw up. He had only had one drink at the club but he was already sick, which proved that there was no way in hell that he could hold beer, which tasted disgusting. He ran straight to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. He hunched over the toilet and threw up all its contents.

"I…am never drinking beer…again," Roxas said before bending back over to throw up again. Even upstairs, he heard the front door open and he could hear Sora's voice and Riku's voice as well. Roxas at first assumed that Riku was sober but when he heard him speak, he realized his speaking was slurred so he knew Sora brought him here so he wouldn't have to drive home. Geez, Roxas gave him credit. Axel knows damn well that if he got drunk, Roxas would leave him there as punishment. Sora was a much better boyfriend to Riku than Roxas was to Axel. He decided to go help Sora drag him so he cleaned off his face and went to the door.

But it wouldn't open.

It was locked.

"Fuck!" Roxas exclaimed, forgetting that the bathroom locks on the outside, that's why they never close it all the way, "Sora! Hey, Sora! Could you open the door?". He heard two sets of feet come into the room.

"Did somebody call me?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, open the door, Sora! I locked myself in!" Roxas said. He heard Sora laugh.

"Wow, one beer and you're already losing it?" Sora laughed, "Okay, I'm coming. Riku, go lay on the bed."

"Aren't you coming with me?" Riku asked. He was drunk but his words weren't slurring any longer so Sora knew he was partially coming down from it.

"In a minute, I have to open the bathroom door," Sora said.

"Hurry up!" Roxas complained.

"Coming," Sora laughed, but before he could move, Riku's hand grabbed him and pulled him on the bed.

"Riku! Get off, I have to do something real fast," Sora said and Roxas groaned. Leave it to Riku to prolong his predicament.

"Come to bed, you haven't kissed me all day," Riku complained.

"Riku, I have to unlock the bathroom. Let me go," Sora said, trying to push him off of him. Roxas slid down the door, knowing this was going to take a few minutes.

"What do you need to use the bathroom for? Come here," Riku said, pulling Sora underneath him. He crashed his lips onto Sora and Sora spat, tasting the liquor that was lingering there.

"Ew, Riku, I can taste whatever liquor you had! Seriously, get off for a minute, will you? I have to do something," Sora said.

"Why are you trying to get away from me? You know, I just realized, we haven't fooled around in like a month," Riku counted on his fingers.

"Riku! Not now! We are not alone! Get off me!" Sora said. He made a movement to move from under him but Riku grabbed him by his thigh and moved him back.

"Ow! That hurt!" Sora exclaimed.

"Come on! And we are so alone, unless you count Casper," Riku said. Roxas leaned in closer to the door. This didn't sound like Riku's usual playfulness. He would've been let Sora up by now.

"Riku, off!" Sora tried again. Riku put a finger to his lips to shush him then he kissed him, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Roxas banged on the door. Riku looked up.

"Did you hear something?" Riku asked.

"Yes, now move!" Sora ordered him. Riku pouted angrily.

"No," Riku said, kissing him again. He reached under Sora's shirt and Sora grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Riku, stop. We'll do this later, let me go!" Sora pleaded.

"Why can't we do it now?" Riku asked, moving Sora's hand away. He pinned Sora's arms above his head.

"What the hell?! Riku, stop!" Sora cried. Roxas banged on the door louder, demanding to know what was going on because it sounded like his brother was in trouble.

"Chill out, will you? And you need to get a new heater, it's making those weird banging sounds," Riku noted. Sora gaped at him and tried to free his hands. Riku kissed him again and as he did so, he pulled up Sora's shirt and over his head. He paused for a moment so he could tie it around Sora's wrists, restraining him.

"Riku! Stop now!" Sora tried to reason with him. That liquor had officially gone to his head. Never once had Riku kept going after Sora said no. Never. Roxas was listening closely, not liking how this was sounding. Riku bit down hard on Sora's sweet spot on his neck and Sora cried out. His free hand started to pull and pinch on Sora's left nipple before giving the other one the same torture. Sora stifled his moans, because yes it felt good but now was not the time.

"Riku, stop!" Sora pleaded. Roxas banged on the door but Riku ignored it completely this time.

"You taste so good. Have I told you that? Yeah, I have," Riku licked his lips and bit down on Sora's right nipple. Sora cried out involuntarily and tried to move away from him. Riku soon switched nipples and Sora's eyes went wide when he felt Riku's fingers undoing his belt.

"Riku, no!" Sora almost shouted. Roxas was worried. What was going on out there?

"Hey! Riku, what are you doing?!" Roxas shouted through the door. This time, Riku looked up at the bathroom door.

"Whoever is in there, you can wait, we're busy," Riku called before continuing his torture on Sora.

"Stop it, Riku!" Sora pleaded. Riku ignored him and unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers.

"You look gorgeous, you know that right?" Riku laughed as Sora uncontrollably blushed like crazy. Riku began to undress himself and pretty soon he was naked in all his glory. He reached for a condom in his jeans pocket and tore off the foil before putting it on.

"Riku, no! Don't, please!" Sora, said, kicking his legs. Roxas was banging on the door, trying to kick it open. He was pretty sure he knew what was going on now, and all he knew was that he had to get out of that bathroom.

"Hush, Sora," Riku said. He climbed back on top of him, straddling his legs so Sora wasn't able to move them. He kissed Sora, forcing his tongue in his mouth as his right hand found its way south. Sora hissed at Riku's cold fingers closed around him.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Riku asked, smirking as he began to move his hand up and down. Sora tried to stifle his moans but he was failing dramatically.

"Ah…Riku! Riku st-ngh-stop!" Sora managed to get out, tears springing to his eyes. Riku shut him up with lips again and continued with what he was doing until Sora was almost as hard as he was.

"Now this may hurt a little but you'll get used to it, I promise," Riku said, kissing away the few tears that manage to fall from Sora's eyes.

"Riku, no! Don't! Please!" Sora cried.

"Riku, get off of him!" Roxas shouted through the door but Riku ignored it.

"Don't be afraid," Riku cooed. He didn't bother going in slowly and just slammed into him. Sora's mouth went wide open but no sound came out. That. Hurt. So. Much.

The tears came automatically. Riku kissed them away.

"Riku, no. Take it out! It hurts!" Sora cried, begging his boyfriend to leave me alone. Riku began to move at a fast pace and Sora cringed and wriggled, crying out. It hurt so bad.

"Ah! Ah! Riku! Stop! Stop, please! It hurts! You're hurting me! Stop it!" Sora cried out many pleas and begged him over and over again but Riku just sped up.

"Damn, why are you so tight? You're going to cut off my blood flow," Riku growled.

"Riku, stop!" Sora cried. Roxas couldn't believe what he was hearing. Riku kept going, pounding and pounding into him brutally, pumping Sora all the while. Sora was biting his lip to keep from screaming or moaning, which wasn't helping at all. It felt like hours before Sora suddenly felt something in the pit of stomach and before he knew it, he saw white as he came into Riku's hand. He had clenched which made Riku find his own release, spilling himself into Sora, which made Sora shiver as he felt it. Riku collapsed on top of Sora, the both of them breathing heavy. Finally, Riku got up and pulled himself out of Sora. His cock was coaxed in semen and blood and he looked at Sora to find those exact those things leaking out of him. Riku redressed himself then untied Sora.

"I gotta go, babe, I'll see you in the morning," Riku said sweetly. He kissed his forehead and left, closing the bedroom door behind him.

"Sora! Sora, are you okay! Sora!" Roxas called. Fed up, Roxas gave the door one last kick and it broke off the hinges and fell in front of him. Roxas found his brother and gasped. Sora was laying on the bed, shaking like crazy, with blood and semen covering the bottom of the sheets. He heard him cough, making it clear that he was crying. Roxas ran over to the bed and wrapped Sora in the covers, not caring if they were dirty or not.

"Sora, are you okay?" Roxas asked, but Sora wasn't answering him. He just kept crying, and Roxas hugged him, feeling helpless as ever.

He was locked in the bathroom while Sora was raped by his own boyfriend.

_Well, how's that for a starter chapter? I personally like it lol. Anyways, read and review! I hope you guys liked it. Kind of funny how Riku knew someone was in the bathroom and yet he still did it. And didn't even bother to dress Sora afterwards. Poor Sora. Wait until Roxas gets his hands on Riku, or Axel for that matter. Rate and review please! The next chapter is the aftermath._


	2. After Shock?

Chapter 2:

After Shock?

When Roxas was positive that Sora was asleep, he moved himself from under him and tucked him in his own bed. He went downstairs and into the kitchen. He needed something to do with his hands before he went and found Riku to strangle him. Finding the cookie dough, he decided to make some cookies just for the hell of it. Besides, Sora liked cookies, so it might make him feel better when he woke up the next morning. His cell phone rang while he was putting the batter into the pan, and Roxas at it to find that it was Axel.

Perfect timing.

"Hello?" Roxas asked.

"Hey, babe, you okay? You looked queasy when you three left," Axel said.

"I'm fine I'm just never drinking again, that's for sure," Roxas smiled. Even through the phone, Axel could tell that that wasn't a real smile coming from Roxas.

"What's wrong? You sound off," Axel pointed out. Roxas bit on his lower lip, deciding whether to tell Axel what had just happened a few hours ago or to lie. He opened his mouth to lie, but then the amusing image of Axel kicking Riku's ass was all the more alluring at the moment.

"No, it's not, actually," Roxas said.

"What happened?" Axel asked, concern broad in his voice.

"You're going to be really mad at a certain someone when I tell you this but…" Roxas sighed, knowing Axel was about to lose it the second it leaves Roxas's lips, "Riku- Hey!"

Roxas complained as his phone was snatched out of his hand by Sora who must've woken up. Sora slid his phone call to end call and put the phone of the table.

"You scared the living hell out of me," Roxas said.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sora asked.

"Making cookies, what does it look like?" Roxas asked, motioning towards the baking products over the counter. Sora crossed his arms.

"You know what I'm talking about," Sora said.

"Well did you honestly expect me **not **to say something to Axel?" Roxas asked, mirroring Sora's crossed arms.

"Axel will lose it," Sora said.

"Precisely," Roxas replied.

"Roxas, he'll kill Riku," Sora said and Roxas shrugged.

"I'm not seeing the problem," Roxas responded calmly.

"Roxas!"

"What do you want me to do? Do you know what that bastard just did to you?! Hell, if Axel doesn't kill him then I'll do it," Roxas complained.

"Roxas, you and Axel aren't going to anything. It was an accident…sort of," Sora said, not even sure of what he just said.

"Your perception of what an accident is really confuses me," Roxas said.

"Roxas, he was drunk."

"He wasn't that drunk if he knew how to do that, which was **wrong**, mind you! I know he's your boyfriend and everything, but can you not try to protect him right now?" Roxas asked.

"I'm not protecting him. I didn't say it wasn't wrong, of course it was wrong!" Sora argued, "What I'm saying is that Riku probably won't even remember what the hell happened tonight and quite frankly, I don't want to remember it either. I'll talk to him about it."

"When? Because I know for a fact that it's not going to be tomorrow," Roxas noted. Sora shrugged.

"I don't know. I'll say something when I get around to it. All I'm asking of you is to not tell Axel," Sora ordered.

"And why not? I think Axel has a right to know that his best friend is a damn rapist when drunk," Roxas said.

"Roxas, don't call him that," Sora said, his mouth in a thin line. He put his hands on Roxas's shoulders.

"Roxas, promise me you won't say a word to Axel about this, okay?" Sora asked, practically pleading with his brother. Roxas looked away from his pleading eyes, knowing in the end he was going to lose anyway.

"You can stop looking at me like that, I won't say anything. But what if Axel finds out on his own?" Roxas asked.

"He won't be able to. I'm not going to say anything, you're not going to say anything, and Riku most likely won't even remember," Sora explained.

"Yeah, because everyone keeping quiet is totally the right idea," Roxas said sarcastically. Sora let go of his shoulders.

"For now, it is," Sora smiled, and he looked at the unfinished tray, "Now, I believe that we're going to eat those tonight right?" Roxas whole demeanor collapsed as he couldn't help but laugh. Sora felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket and he picked it up to find that it was text from Axel, asking if Roxas was okay because it sounded like something was wrong.

"What? Is it from Riku?" Roxas asked, putting the tray in the oven, but not turning the oven on.

"No, it's from Axel. He's worried about you," Sora explained and Roxas scoffed.

"It's not me he should be worrying about but nonetheless why is he texting you and not me?" Roxas asked.

"You know he does this all the time when he thinks something's wrong with you. He asks me first, then confirms it with you. Riku does the same thing with me," Sora added.

"Tell him I'm fine- no matter of fact, I'll tell him later," Roxas decided.

"What am I supposed to say to him, then? I can't just not respond. He might call Riku and then the next thing you know, both of them are at our house at three o clock in the morning," Sora complained.

"Tell him to call me in the morning then if you're so concerned," Roxas said, walking past him and into the living room to watch tv. On one hand, Sora was right about if he didn't respond, but Roxas had a keen feeling that Sora just wasn't in the right mind set to see Riku again today. Roxas looked at his brother and motioned towards the couch.

"Aren't you sitting down? Or are you going back to sleep?" Roxas asked.

"So you can call Axel again while I'm in dreamland? No thank you. But sitting down kind of hurts right now so I think I'll stand," Sora said, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Roxas hid his snicker, knowing he shouldn't be laughing about this kind of situation. This time they both heard Sora's phone go off and Roxas saw Sora's face drop as he looked at the ID.

"It's Riku, isn't it?" Roxas asked.

"You would think that he would be asleep after getting drunk," Sora said, debating whether or not to pick up the phone.

"Let it go to voicemail," Roxas said.

"I can't. He'll just keep calling until I pick up the phone," Sora said.

"Here, I'll answer it," Roxas offered.

"No thank you," Sora denied Roxas's offer, still staring at the buzzing phone. He sighed heavily, before sending the call to voicemail.

"I thought you said he was just going to keep calling," Roxas said.

"Not if I turn my phone off," Sora said, turning the phone off as he said it. Roxas nodded in approval, although both of them knew that not responding to Axel and Riku would drive the both of their boyfriends into some concerned state.

"You know I'm surprised Axel hasn't called you back," Sora said.

"Don't jinx it or I just might turn my phone off too," Roxas laughed. They both knew what the other was thinking without saying it. At the time, neither one of them wanted to hear from their boyfriends, knowing Roxas might crack under the pressure of it just happening only hours ago, and Sora…well, neither of them were too keen on knowing what Sora would do.

"So what do we do if they ring our doorbell?" Roxas asked.

"Answer it and pretend like we're dead tired and they just woke us up?" Sora suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Roxas nodded in agreement. Sora finally sat down on the couch, and before either of them knew it, both of them were asleep.

_Well, I haven't written a chapter for this story in a while! Hey folks, it's summertime! Which means more chapters at a faster pace! So tell me what you think of this chapter if you're still reading this story! Rate and review! In the next chapter, the night isn't over as Axel and Riku go to the twins house! And not to create a spoiler but is anyone concerned as to why Sora's acting a little too normal considering what the fuck just happened? _


End file.
